


Shiganshina High: The School For Criminal Youths

by ereriren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Betrayal, Demons, Demons Instead of Titans, Demons Replace Titans, Eren Wears An Eyepatch For A Bit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager is in Denial, Eren's Kinda Stupid Ngl, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Kinda, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Roommates, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Armin Arlert, Smart Armin Arlert, Smart Eren Yeager, So It's Like; Demon Shifter, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, Underage Kissing, Unintentional Demon Deals, YEAAAAHHHH, for a bit meaning chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereriren/pseuds/ereriren
Summary: Adult prisoners went to jail, everyone knew that. But... where did teenager prisoners go?The answer to that question is; Shiganshina High, a school for people with potential that are  under eighteen-years-old.Now, meet Eren Yeager, the only student that ranked lower than Connie Springer in scores. But somehow, he doesn't remember why he was sent to this hellhole of a place.However, he soon finds out that… Shiganshina High isn’t actually a school, it's a training facility for future criminals.((READ TAGS))
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Blur

_"...no..."_

_"...that's...not..."_

_"...fair..."_

**"Violence is not the answer."**

Eren's eyelids snap open, his heart pounding against his chest as he subtly glances around. _Where the fuck am I?_

The brunet feels a fabric over his eye, he furrows his eyebrows. He places a hands over it. _An eyepatch_?

"Eren." a female voice whispers as she softly pokes the brunet's side, causing the male to elicit a surprised yelp. Instantly, all the attention turns to the two.

"Yeager, Ackerman." a deep, rough voice calls, the said people look up at the man, Eren's eyes widen slightly.

The man talking has light blue eyes, his hair shows a light shade of blond. He must be a person with authority... a teacher, maybe. His name tag reads; Erwin Smith, a casual name for a handsome male.

 _However_ , looks can be deceiving. 

"Do we have a problem?" he asks, his blue eyes burning holes into Eren's hues, silently threatening the brunet.

"No, sir." Eren says, he gulps. _God, this dude's creepy._

"Sir?" the blond lifts an eyebrow, confusion audible in his tone, the male walks towards the brunet.

The eerie tension thickens as footsteps fall loudly throughout the room, the noise approaches Eren's desk, making the brunet anxious.

Before Erwin can make it to the desk, the door to the classroom slams open, startling all of the classmates.

"Mr. Smith!" another female voice exclaims, her glasses slipping off of her face, her expression alarmed.

"Hange..." Erwin murmurs, turning around to look at the said female. Eren exhales a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

Hange gulps, her fists gripping her lab coat. "Erwin... _you-know-who_ escaped." she mumbles, and the said male's eyes widen.

"Hange, split the students into groups of five, send each group to find _him,"_ Erwin says, eyes darkening as he goes to the door. Glancing back at the classroom, he speaks. "don't kill him, if you do, you'll be sent to execution immediately." he snaps, and Eren's eyes widen.

The classmates start to whisper to each other, and the female from before pokes Eren. He hisses.

"Who are you?" Eren asks, rubbing his side. "And why do you keep poking me?" he mumbles.

The female rolls her eyes, mumbling a 'not this again' before sighing. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman," she says. "but you should already know that, Eren." 

A blond male walks up to them, handing Mikasa a knife and a walkie-talkie, and handing Eren a flashlight. "Here, we're grouped with Mina and Thomas." he says.

"And you are...?" Eren trails off, lifting an eyebrow.

The blond sighs, giving Mikasa a look before speaking. "I'm Armin Arlert." he says nonchalantly.

"I'm Eren-"

"We know!" the two interrupt in unison, and the brunet shuts up. _Damn, okay_.

After a bit, Eren talks again. "Where are we?" he asks, and the two look at each other once more.

"Shiganshina High," Mikasa says after giving Armin a look. "it's a school for teaching criminals how to be nice again." she says, walking down the hall. Criminals?!

"Criminals?" Eren repeats, confused. "All of these people have done something illegal?" he says, gesturing to all of the students gathered.

Mikasa and Armin give each other a surprised look, the female mumbles a 'that's new'. "Yeah." Armin responds.

Eren decides not to say anything for the rest of the walk. 

"Mina," Mikasa points to a black-haired female. "Thomas," she points to a blond-haired male, and the two said people quirk an eyebrow. "we're group four."

Mina looks at Thomas before turning to Mikasa. "Alright, let's go."

.

.

.

"So then, I punched him in the face, and Armin was saved." Mikasa says calmly, ignoring the mortified expression on the said male's face.

"Damn, Armin," Thomas starts with a light laugh. "you got saved by a girl." he says, and Mina laughs.

Embarrassed, Armin sulks. "S-She's very strong." he whispers.

"That's alright, Armin," Eren says, patting the said male on the head. "it's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed. Mikasa's strong, she can take care of herself and us with one hand." he says with a laugh.

Suddenly, a voice comes from the walkie-talkie. "Group Four?" a male voice asks, and the group looks at each other.

Confused, Eren replies. "Yeah?" 

"The prisoner is close to your area." the deep voice says. "Split up, and try to find them." 

"Yes, sir." Eren responds, and the voice hums before the connection is cut off.

"Split up?" Mina frowns. "Shouldn't we stay together?" she says, and Mikasa shakes her head.

"No, we should split up. Me and Eren can-" Mikasa starts, but Armin cuts her off.

"No." he says. "Mina, Thomas and Eren can be with each other, me and you can be with each other." 

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows. "Why?" she asks, obviously against the idea of being separated from the brunet.

"I need to test something." Armin says, and Mikasa glares at him.

"Mikasa," Eren says, and the said female looks at him. "you should go with Armin, we'll be fine." 

Reluctantly, Mikasa nods. "Alright, let's go." she says, grabbing Armin's wrist and attempting to drag him down another hallway.

"Wait, Mikasa." Armin says, stopping her from walking. "Give Eren your walkie-talkie, he might need help." he gestures to the said item.

Offended, Eren glares at Armin. "I can take care of myself." he snaps, and the blond rolls his eyes.

"Yes, _Eren_ ," Armin says, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in the brunet's name. "you can take care of yourself."

Eren smiles. "Yes. Yes, I can." he puts his hands on his hips, victoriously looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright," Armin starts, handing the brunet the walkie-talkie. "we'll be going now. Be safe." he says, grasping Mikasa's wrist.

"Thanks, you too." Eren says, watching the two friends' leave. With a sigh, the brunet walks in the opposite direction.

"Isn't this weird?" Mina asks, and Eren looks back at her. "Like... wouldn't the person who told us to split up be more... experienced?" 

Eren frowns. She's right, he didn't sound interested in the topic _at all_ , isn't the prisoner _really_ important?

Out of nowhere, a high-pitched ringing comes from the walkie-talkie. Immediately, Mina and Thomas drop their knives, quickly covering their ears.

However, Eren tightens his grip on his flashlight and his own knife, focused on not letting it go. 

Static adds to the high-pitched ringing. The piercing sound breaks through Eren's wall of determination. He drops the flashlight, and the light flickers out.

An idea comes to the brunet's head, Eren throws the walkie-talkie onto the ground, crushing it with the sole of his shoe.

Then, the sounds stop.

"What the fuck was that?!" Thomas yells, holding his ears. "That was fucking loud!" he exclaims, and Mina lets out a shaky breath.

"What the hell was that?" Mina asks, and Eren sighs.

"I don't know, we should regroup-" Eren starts, but a loud scraping noise makes him freeze. "do you guys hear that?" he asks and the two others frown.

"Hear what-?" 

Suddenly, a hammer comes out of the shadows, harshly hitting Thomas on the back of his head. 

Mina screams as the hammer plunges down once more, beating at the already damaged head. "Stop!" she screams, though her begging is useless, she still tries.

Eren pulls her to himself. "Go get help, alright? I'll get Thomas back. Go!" he says, quickly pushing her away.

With no hesitation, Mina runs off. 

Eren gulps, turning back to the loud slamming. His body shakes violently with fear.

After three hard hits, the hammer gets tossed to the floor, a loud thud landing on the ground, Eren shutters.

"Look at you..." the familiar, deep voice from the walkie-talkie hums, stepping out of the shadows. "so selfless, so charming." 

The man has a deep eye color, his silver hues burning holes into the brunet as he exits the darkness, his skin a light shade of peach, his hair is pitch-black, and a gray undercut is barely visible.

Ignoring his words, Eren shivers. "Who are you?" he mutters.

"Louder." the voice demands, and the brunet gulps.

"W-Who are you?" Eren asks, his voice louder than before.

"Good boy," the male voice murmurs. "you can call me Athan." 'Athan' says, approaching the brunet.

"A-Athan?" Eren stutters, backing away.

"Yeah... I'm the one you talked to on the receiver," Athan says, walking towards the other. "I like your voice so I came here, your appearance isn't bad... though you probably need a shower." he mumbles, eyes raking down the brunet's body.

Eren flushes, but then he realizes that there's a dead body on the floor. "Y-You killed Thomas because of me?" 

Athan hums, glancing back at the body. "Thomas...? What a boring name." he murmurs before turning back to Eren. "Yeah, didn't want any competition." he smirks.

Athan walks over to Eren, staring at his one visible eye. "What's this?" he murmurs, staring at the eyepatch as he cups the brunet's face, but, Eren's too scared to even move.

Athan looks at Eren's expression. In a quick motion, he takes off the eyepatch, noting the gulp from the brunet. The male freezes.

Eren has one green eye, and one dark blue. You could stare at both for years, and you would have no regrets. One eye is as dark as the ocean, a never-ending beauty. And another is like a shiny emerald, a gem that is priceless compared to a diamond.

Athan stares at the two hues for longer than thirty seconds before jumping back, his chest going up and down with ragged breaths. He hasn't done that in a long time.

Eren's too shocked to process the reaction of the male. Instead, he stares at Thomas's lifeless body, his vision starts to blur with tears, he looks away from the corpse, blinking away the tears.

"Oi." Athan snaps, finally regaining his composure. "Don't cry, brat." 

Eren rubs his eyes with his palms. "S-Sorry." he mumbles, sniffling.

Athan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's not dead. This school's a fucking miracle hospital, your friend will survive." he hisses.

Eren's eyes widen, a sigh of relief passes his lips. "Really?" he asks, wanting to clarify the other's words.

Athan stares at the brunet's smile. "No." he deadpans, and Eren's smile falls. _What? He lied?_

Athan rolls his eyes. "Yes! Are you stupid?" he snaps.

"O-Okay. Well, I need to get Thomas to the hospital." Eren says, rushing to the body behind the male, but he gets abruptly stopped by Athan.

"Oi." Athan stares at him, his grip tightening. "Who said you could move?" he murmurs, eyes darkening. 

Eren's eyes widen at the male's sudden change in behavior, the glint in his eyes paralyzing the brunet, his breath hitches.

"I'll let it go because of your eyes..." Athan says, staring into Eren's hues. "but don't _ever_ move without permission, got it?" he says, voice low.

"O-Okay." Eren stutters, eyes drifting to the floor. 

Athan hears the walkie-talkie crackle. Immediately, he backs off, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. "Fuck." he curses, stepping back, he looks at the brunet's eyes. "I'll see you later, yeah?" he smirks before abruptly taking off.

Eren stands there, dumbfounded. Seconds later, Mina comes out of the shadows with Erwin and Hange behind her. "He's right here!" she exclaims, pushing past Eren and sitting next to Thomas.

Erwin and Hange don't even look in Thomas's way. Instead, Hange squats next to Eren, observing his expression. 

"We just missed him, didn't we?" Hange mumbles. Eren stays quiet, answering the question for her.

"Fuck!" she curses, visibly irritated.

"Athan... he isn't that bad." Eren murmurs, and Hange's eyes widen, she turns around.

"Athan?" Hange frowns, and Eren furrows his eyebrows. "You mean... Levi?"

"What? No-" Eren stops himself.

_Levi... Athan..._

_Leviathan_?

"What is the name of this operation?" Eren suddenly asks, his eyes focused. Confused, Hange responds.

"Project Dragon."


	2. Deal

"Levi?" Armin repeats the name, tilting his head. "Why do you think that?" he asks, looking at Eren as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"First of all, Mrs. Zoë misspoke and said 'Levi' instead of 'Athan'. Second of all, 'Leviathan' is another word for dragon. Lastly, Hange said the operation was called Project Dragon." Eren finishes, his eyes filled with determination.

"Wow," Armin says before biting a piece out of his sandwich. "no shit, Sherlock." he says sarcastically, and the brunet glares at him.

"Really?" Eren says, narrowing his eyes. "That took a long time for me to put together!" he exclaims.

"Put _what_ together?" Mikasa's familiar voice asks as she sits down. "What happened?" 

Eren huffs. "I was telling Armin about-"

"You're not wearing your eyepatch," Mikasa says, gesturing to the now disclosed blue eye. "I've never seen your other eye, Eren." she mumbles.

"I have," Armin says, shrugging with a cheesy grin. "it's not bad." he says simply.

Mikasa glares at the blond, killing him with her stare. "Thanks Armin, for telling me." she snaps, and Eren lets out a 'Ooh, get 'im, Mikasa!'.

"Talking about secrets," Armin starts. "when are you gonna tell Eren?" he smirks, and the brunet frowns.

Mikasa blushes brightly. "T-That's not fair," she mutters, picking at her soup. "you're cheating." 

Eren furrows his eyebrows, he looks at the female. "You're hiding something from me?" he says in a questioning tone, but a loud announcement interrupts the conversation.

"Eren Yeager, please report to the principal's office." the person announces, and the said male's eyes widen.

"You're in trouble?" Armin quirks an eyebrow. "What did you do?" he asks, and the brunet gives him an offended expression.

"Come on, Armin," Eren says, pouting slightly. "I'm not a bad boy, I wouldn't do that." he mutters.

"So you're a good boy?" Armin says, and the brunet flushes.

"Whatever." Eren mumbles, exiting the table and leaving the cafeteria.

The brunet walks down the hallway, his heart pounding against his chest. He doesn't remember doing anything wrong, why was he so nervous?

Then, as soon as he got outside the principal's door, his heart calmed down, and a wave of comfort washed over him. With confidence, he opens the door.

Eren's eyes widen at the scene in front of him. Erwin, Hange, a female, a male, and... Levi are all staring at him.

"Oh shit." the brunet mutters before turning around and marching out of the room.

"Yeager." Erwin calls, and the said male sulks before sighing, reluctantly turning around and entering the room once more.

"Hi." he waves half-heartedly, a small pout on his face.

"Eren," Hange stands up and places a hand on the brunet's shoulder, he flinches. "This is Isabel and Furlan, they're Athan's siblings."

Eren narrows his eyes. _Athan_?

The brunet sighs, running a hand through his hair before speaking. "Athan, huh?" he mutters, and Levi quirks his eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, that's his name," Erwin hums before crossing his legs in his seat. "at least, that's what everyone thinks it is. But you, you know his real name, don't you?" he says.

Eren looks away. "Yes, sir." he mumbles.

"Woah! Really?" Isabel gasps, clapping her hands. "It took me five years!" she exclaims, jumping up in excitement.

"Everyone has a different..." Eren trails off, thinking of ways to say that she's stupid without saying it directly. "mindset." he smiles, and Levi's lips pull into a smirk.

"He has a different name..?" Furlan murmurs and the room falls into an awkward silence.

"Anyway," Hange says, clearing her throat. "since you're the only classmate that know his name, we assigned you to the same dorm room," she says, and Eren furrows his eyebrows. "basically, you guys are roommates." 

Eren freezes, his eyes widen. "Me?" he points to himself, and Hange nods. "And the psycho?" he points to Levi, and she nods.

The brunet's hand drops, he purses his lips. "Oh." he whispers.

"Then you're fine with it?" Erwin clarifies, and Eren bites his lip. "Or are you not? Because, we can always lock him up in the place he was in before." he says, and Levi flinches at the memory.

Eren looks at Levi, frowning at his reaction.

God, he can't believe that he was about to do this.

"Yeah," the brunet looks at the male, and Levi's eyebrow lifts in surprise. "I'm fine with it." he says, and Erwin gives Hange a look.

"Okay then," Hange stands up, looking at Furlan and Isabel. "that's settled then, your room number is one-thirty-seven." she says, sighing as she shoos the siblings away.

Levi hums, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Alright, brat. Let's go." he says, leaving the room, and Eren soon follows suit.

"Eren," Erwin says, and the said male stops in his tracks. "don't be scared of him, he'll get used to you." he says, and Eren narrows his eyes.

"Sure." the brunet mumbles, rolling his eyes as he leaves the room. _A crazy person can't change_. 

Eren walks out of the room, furrowing his eyebrows once he realizes that Levi isn't there. _Might as well get the room ready, right_?

The brunet walks towards the dormitory, he frowns. _Isn't Levi usually talkative? Why was he so quiet? What happened? Did they hurt him? How did he meet Hange- **hold on**_.

How _did_ Hange and Erwin find Levi?

Levi had ran off, and he had a head-start too, he should've escaped them, right? Why didn't he outrun them?

Did he surrender? If so, what would be so important for him that he feels like he needs to give in?

And... why does Eren feel bad?

The brunet looks up at the dorm number, he rubs his temples before using the key to unlock and open it. The room is pitch black.

"Weird..." Eren thinks aloud as he enters the room. "definitely not some horror movie shit." he says, trying to find the light switch.

Then, the door shuts behind him. Immediately, the brunet jumps forward in surprise, he yelps.

"Tell me, brat." Levi's familiar voice snaps, the tone echoes through the room. "Do you want to be a good boy?" he asks, and Eren freezes.

"L-Levi, I don't think you know how that sounds," the brunet stammers, walking backwards. "that sounds very intimate." he blushes lightly.

Levi clicks his tongue, his footsteps can be heard throughout the room. "I know how it sounds, brat." he murmurs, and Eren's back hits the door.

The brunet tries to open the door, but it's locked. He curses under his breath.

"How old are you, Eren?"

Eren purses his lips as Levi's footsteps approach him, he pushes himself closer towards the door.

The brunet can feel the ravenette's breath on his face, he blushes. "S-Sixteen." he answers, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Fuck, okay," Levi curses, his tone sounding guilty, the light flickers on. "I'm going to give you a deal, Yeager. And you have every right to decline it." he says, and the brunet looks up, locking eyes with the ravenette.

"Okay," Eren gulps, ignoring his heart. "what's the deal?"

Levi sighs, slightly embarrassed by the next thing he's about to say. "If you protect me, I won't hurt anyone-"

"Yes!" Eren shouts, cutting him off, and the ravenette deadpans.

"You didn't even let me finish, brat." Levi mutters.

"I don't care. If you don't hurt anyone, that's already a win for me." Eren says simply, not noticing the way the ravenette stares at him with fondness in his eyes.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, brat." Levi says, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Eren says, determination in his eyes.

"I _will_ protect you, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original was:
> 
> "You're not wearing your eyepatch." Mikasa points out, and the brunet flushes. 
> 
> "Yeah? So what?" Eren mumbles. "Back to what I was saying-"
> 
> "Didn't Athan take off your eyepatch?" Armin asks with a sly grin. "And didn't he compliment your beautiful eyes." he teases.
> 
> "I- what?" Eren looks away, a light pink blush coating his face. "T-That's not- no, it's not like that." he fumbles with his words.
> 
> "You just met him?" Mikasa says in a questioning tone. "You haven't even met your soulmate!" she exclaims.
> 
> -
> 
> but that's wayyy too soon, so I changed it lmao.


End file.
